


Best Left Unsaid

by punknouis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Drinking, Drunk Confession, F/F, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Rangshi - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Yun is a bad influence, baby gay getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: Prompt: Person A gets drunk and decides to call up Person B and tell them they’re really pretty.orYun gets Kyoshi drunk and she has something she really wants to tell Rangi.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Best Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> so Rangshi has been living in my head rent free since I read the novels and I just had to get some feelings out
> 
> This is set pre-Rise of Kyoshi!
> 
> Title from unsaid by flor.

“Yun, I swear, if Auntie Mui finds out you took this from the kitchen she is going to KILL you. Avatar be damned!”

Yun pointed a finger to Kyoshi’s nose, having to angle it up slightly. “Technically she is going to kill  _ you  _ because  _ you  _ took it. I have yet to even touch the bottle.”

Kyoshi’s mouth opened and shut like an elephant koi fish. A devilish grin spread on the young man’s face. Of course. Yun had come up with the plan, and had convinced Kyoshi to go along with it.  _ (“I can’t get drunk all by myself! That’s just sad!”)  _ He even kept watch while she pushed up onto her toes to reach the bottle of rice wine on top of the cabinets in the kitchen.

But Kyoshi was the only one who could reach it, and she was the one hiding it among the sleeves of her robes as they casually jogged through the halls to her room.

“You are the worst,” she mumbled, shaking her head as she lengthened her strides to distance herself from him. The quicker they could get to the privacy of her room, the better. 

Behind her, Yun let out a belly laugh at her expense. Kyoshi whipped her head around momentarily to shush him. Now that it was her ass on the line and not his, he was much less concerned with sneaking away unnoticed.

Yun had dismissed Rangi for the night before proposing his plan to Kyoshi, and although she had protested she was now retired to her room. But if she heard too much commotion, she would surely come out to investigate. Rangi’s wrath was far worse than Auntie Mui’s and Kyoshi did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

Kyoshi opened the door to her bedroom and ushered Yun in, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.

He collapsed backwards on Kyoshi’s bed, his hands grabbing, reaching out for the bottle still hidden up her sleeve. “Let’s crack this baby open.”

-

“You know, this doesn’t taste as bad as I thought it would.” Kyoshi held the bottle farther from her face and narrowed her eyes to try and read the inscription on the glass bottle. 

She brought it back to her lips and threw her head back, the last remnants of the wine trickling down her throat.

Yun was still laid back on Kyoshi’s bed, his hands behind his head and his eyes half closed. He hummed in agreement. The wine made him sleepy, and he kept drifting in and out of conversation. It didn’t bother Kyoshi, though. She was just happy for his company. Kyoshi looked up at him from her seated position on the floor.

“I wish Rangi was here,” she said, her words slurring slightly making her sound more drunk than she felt. She felt good, great even! The only thing that could be better would be to see the pretty firebender’s eyes and bask in her warmth. Rangi would probably scold them for stealing from the kitchen, for stealing wine no less. But Kyoshi wouldn’t even care, she never does. The girl’s raspy voice is music to her ears.

“She’s my favorite person,” Kyoshi went on, taking Yun’s silence as permission to continue. “I mean you’re also one of my favorite people, so is Kelsang. But Rangi…” Her voice died off, lost in thought. Her finger circled the rim of the bottle sitting next to her.

“She’s easy on the eyes, isn’t she?” Yun said suddenly, sitting up on his elbows.

Kyoshi’s head shot up, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Did you just read my mind?” she whispered reverently.

He snorted, “Yes, it’s one of my newfound Avatar abilities. Can’t firebend even a spark yet, but I sure as hell can read people's minds!”

“Wait what?” Kyoshi shook her head, not following Yun’s sarcasm.

“Nothing,” he waved her off, “But you agree? Rangi’s pretty good looking, isn’t she?”

She tried to suppress it but she couldn’t hold back the giggle bubbled up in her throat. Kyoshi covered her face with her hands to try and hold in her laughter. She groaned as she failed miserably.

Yun nodded and laid back down. “That’s what I thought,” his voice dragged out every word. Kyoshi could hear him smirking.

“You should go get her.” 

And that was all the prompting she needed.

-

Kyoshi suddenly felt nervous now that she was in front of Rangi's bedroom door. She was probably asleep by now. It wasn’t often that Kyoshi came to her room, if ever. After getting over the initial concern, Rangi would probably just slam the door in her face. Or scream at her. Or tell Auntie Mui.

Despite her fears, Kyoshi’s hand moved of its own accord. She heard the rasping of her knuckles on the hard wood before she realized she herself had made the noise.

The firebender’s frame appeared in the doorway, without a hair out of place, quicker than Kyoshi expected. 

She tilted her head to the side, “Were you not sleeping?”

Rangi snorted in response. “I was, actually.”

Kyoshi’s gaze dropped down to Rangi’s silk red robe, which Rangi had pulled tighter as she spoke. The robe had thin gold stitching and stopped right above her knees. Her legs and feet were bare, to Kyoshi’s overwhelming surprise.

“Did you need something? Is something wrong with Yun?” Rangi’s left eyebrow arched up in confusion, but her tone remained steady and calm.

“Um...yeah....” Kyoshi fumbled her words, now catching sight of Rangi’s bare collarbone peeking out of the robe. Briefly, she wondered how soft Rangi’s skin would be if she reached out to touch it.

“Quit staring at me, you oaf,” Rangi snapped. “If something isn’t wrong, then why are you here at my door in the middle of the night?”

Her raspy voice cut through Kyoshi’s thoughts like a blade.

“Just wanted to see you,” was all Kyoshi could come up with due to her drunk brain currently melting at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her.

Rangi’s eyes narrowed and she took a step forward. Rather than stepping backwards to maintain the distance between them, Kyoshi remained still as a stone.

Rangi leaned in slightly towards Kyoshi’s face. Surely, Kyoshi’s heart was about to beat right out of her chest. Was about to become a puddle of mud on the floor.

Rangi sniffed and said with disgust, “Are you drunk?”

“No!” Kyoshi quickly denied, throwing her hands up in front of her body to push herself away from the Avatar’s bodyguard.

“You are! You have wine on your breath!”

“No, I’m n—“

“Did you take it from the kitchen? What were you thinking?”

“It was Yun’s idea!” Kyoshi blurted out. She immediately smacked her hands over her mouth, but it was too late. The words had already passed her lips.

She had seen the expression on Rangi’s face before and she did not want to be around for what was going to happen next.

  
Kyoshi turned on her heel and took off down the hall.

-

Despite Kyoshi’s legs being infinitely longer than Rangi’s, the firebender caught up to her quickly.

Kyoshi had almost made it to her room when Rangi grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards. She whipped Kyoshi around to face her.

The sudden movement made Kyoshi’s stomach full of wine lurch. Or was it Rangi’s face, now flushed and framed by wisps of jet black hair, that had that effect on her?

“What in Agni’s name do you think you’re doing?” Rangi hissed through her teeth. “Have you gone crazy?”

The adrenaline rush of sprinting away from Rangi made Kyoshi feel giddy. A grin was planted on her face and wouldn’t leave. Maybe some things were better left unsaid, and she _knew_ that, but a burst of confidence controlled the next words that came out of her mouth: “You’re just  _ so _ pretty.”

It probably would have been more charming if she hadn’t started slurring her words halfway through her sentence.

Rangi’s expression softened, if only for a moment. But Kyoshi saw it. She saw the effect of her words on the girl, and that made any trouble she would get into for this whole night worth it.

Rangi screwed her face into a determined expression. She opened her mouth to respond, to protest no doubt, but at that exact moment Kyoshi’s bedroom door flung open.

“There she is!” Yun exclaimed a little too loudly for the middle of the night.

  
Rangi tugged Yun by his ear back to his room, leaving Kyoshi alone and unscathed for now. Kyoshi laid down to bed with a smile on her face without a thought of the consequences she would face tomorrow. Only thoughts of the bronze eyes that belong to her little flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the abrupt ending, couldn’t figure out how i wanted to do it..
> 
> ome talk to me on tumblr! —> moderndaygaang


End file.
